Risking it all for love
by AiLing
Summary: A series of oneshots for Omelia. Based on Tumblr prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**After seeing the promotional photos of next week's episode, I decided to write a one shot based on it - enjoy! It includes other characters in the beginning, but Omelia in the end:)**

 **Disclaimer : I wrote this before watching episode 4- so it's entired based off the promo photos**

Ellis Grey's mansion was now a flurry of activity. The dinner guests are arriving one by one - and sisters Meredith Grey and Maggie Pierce were busy bustling around in the kitchen preparing the dinner. The other sister, Amelia was no where to be seen, probably hiding in her room.

' We need some more mayonnaise on the salad... And we need to slice more ham' Meredith ordered Maggie.

' Need help?' April and Arizona appeared in the kitchen, much to Maggie's relief. She was just too ready to throw the cooking duties on them both.

' Oh yes!' Maggie quickly interjected. before Meredith could open her mouth to answer.

' We need more hands in here. Arizona, can you help to slice the ham, and April can you help up with the salad dressing?'

As Arizona took the knife, and April the mayonnaise, Maggie saw this as the perfect opportunity to escape. She just didn't do social functions, nope. She just couldn't bear to face all the other doctors and risk being interrogated about her newly existent love life. She hasn't known that Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital is a gossip mill and that rumors spread as fast as lighting in the hospital. She heard the name Maluca being uttered whenever she passed by the nurses station, and it took her a few days to finally figure out what exactly the nurses were whispering about. She learnt the hard way. So now, all she wanted to do was to escape.

She pretented to look at her pager. She was on call after all, and was expecting a page anytime. As if on cue, her pager rang. It was from DeLuca. He paged at the right time.

' Girls- I've gotta go now - I got paged, bye!' Maggie threw on her coat and ran out the door before either one of them could answer.

Meredith sighed as Maggie disappeared.

' I thought I could trust them. I took them in and treated them as my sisters- and this is how they pay me back. They abandoned me when I need them most' said Meredith, as she sliced some potatoes.

' Well, we are here to help aren't we?' April said cheerfully- although she was feeling less than cheerful. Jackson was in the living room, and she wanted to stay in the kitchen as long as possible to avoid him.

Just then, the front door bell rang again.

' I'll go get it this time' said Meredith as it rang a second time.

Her facial expression changed abruptly as soon as she saw who was at the door with Callie Torres.

' Meredith, this is my girlfriend Penny' said Callie cheerfullly.

' Penny, this is Meredith'

Meredith stared at Penny stoned faced, as Penny's face immediately flickered in recognition. She will never ever forget the woman standing in front of her, neither will she forget the woman's husband for the rest of her life. This woman's husband was the patient who she could've saved that fateful day had she done better. His was the face she would remember forever ,as she vowed to treat every patient to the best of her ability so they would not end up with the same fate as him. It was a very bitter lesson for her indeed.

They both stared at each other for what seemed like eternity before Penny finally extended her hand nervously to Meredith.

' Glad to see you again' Penny said, a lump forming in her throat. This is so akward indeed.

Meredith remained stone faced as she shook Penny's hand without uttering a single word. Callie watched the exchange in confusion. So they've met before?

Moments later, the guests were finally all sitted at the dinner table. The the environment was awkward, witih Bailey, Jackson and Stephanie trying to initiate some conversation, with the others just quietly picking the food on their plates. April was busy trying to avoid eye contact with Jackson, while Meredith was trying to avoid eye contact with Penny.

Suddenly Meredith could bear it no longer. More than a year later but the scars of that fateful day she lost her beloved husband still remained deep. The faces of the people who failed to save his life will forever be ingrained in her mind.

Meredith cleared her throat. ' So Penny' she began. ' I hope you've learnt your lesson from what happened to my husband. I hope he had thought you to make better clinical judgements'.

Suddenly the whole dinner table became quiet as every single person stopped their chatter or stopped eating to stare at them both and pay attention to their conversation.

Penny began to blush. ' This is it' she thought as her heart sank. ' I am now exposed'.

Callie stared at her with a bewildered expression on her face.

" Yes, I have, Meredith.' she answered calmly. Now thanks to him, I can make better clinical judgements and have saved plenty of lives..."

Before she could elaborate further, there was a loud slam on the dinner table causing everyone to startle and a few cups and cutlery on the table to rattle.

Amelia Sheperd was now standing up from her seat in between Stephanie and April.

' So you are the one who failed to save my brother?' she asked, pointing a finger and Penny.

' Dr. Sheperd is your...'

' You guys didn't order a head CT and you killed him!' Amelia cried out , anguish written all over her face. ' I could've saved him. I could've saved my own brother- had he been sent to my hospital. Instead, he was sent to a hospital where incompetent doctors like you couldn't even diagnose a brain haemorrhage in time! You all killed him!'

Everyone in the table was now listening to their exchange, intrigued. Amelia's eyes were shooting daggers at Penny.

' Sit down Dr Sheperd' Stephanie tried to calm her mentor down before Amelia could rush over to Penny's seat on the opposite site of the table to strangle her to death.

" No...I'm leaving' Amelia said curtly, as she pushed her chair aside and stormed out of the living room, as several pairs of eyes followed her. She didn't care anymore, she didn't care if they all thought she was crazy. As far as she was concerned, this was the woman who killed her dear brother.

* * *

Owen Hunt had just finished tending to his 15th case of his call- and he desperately needed a break. Emergency cases had been flooding in non stop ever since he started his shift 12 hours ago, and he desperately needed a break. Trauma after trauma, broken limbs, perforated appendicitis, all needed his urgent attention. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hasn't eaten since the beginning of the shift, but at the moment, sleep seemed more appealing to him.

Yawning, he made his way down the hallway to the nearest on call room, wanting to catch at least an hour of sleep before patients started piling into the ER again.

The on call room was dark as he opened it. He blinked his eyes to try to adjust to the darkness. As his eyes became accustomed to the darkness, he could make out the shadow of another human being sitting on the bed. It was a female, her head was buried in her hands and she was making a sniffling noise.

As he walked closer, he realized that it was not just another human being, but Amelia Sheperd, his Amelia. As far as he knew, she wasn't on call. Why is she in the on call room in a hospital? Did she quarrel with Meredith again?

" Mia?' he slowly sat down on the bed beside her. ' What's wrong?'

Hearing his voice, she slowly lifted her head from her hands. From the light now permeating from under the door, he could see that there were tears rolling down her eyes.

" It's her. I met her.' she said sniffling.

' Huh? Met who?' Owen asked puzzled.

' The woman who killed Derek!' Amelia cried out exasperatedly, her face now crumpling.

' You mean the truck driver...'

' No! One of the goddamn incompetent doctors who couldn't save his live!'

Amelia's sniffles were now full blown sobs.

' Shh...' Owen pulled her close to his chest as he tried to comfort her. He put his hand into her hair, stroking it slowly, knowing that the gesture always soothed her.

He succeeded, as the sobbing gradually ceased.

' Her name is...Penny...the worst thing is that she is Callie's girlfriend. I mean...why would Callie choose her of all women?' Amelia cried.

' Mia- Callie doesn't know about this. You can't blame her. You also can't blame Penny- I'm sure she did all she could to save Derek'. Owen tried to rationalize to her, his hand still stroking her hair.

Amelia finally looked up at him, her cerulean eyes still filled with tears.

' Owen - don't let me go' she said. ' I'm scared.'

' I am not going anywhere Mia' he said hugging her tight. ' I love you.'

At the mention of the 3 words, Amelia suddenly pulled away from him and turned away.

Owen was puzzled.

' Mia- have I said anything wrong? I really love you and I can see that you feel the same way...or?'

' Don't' she said curtly.

' Huh?'

' Don't ever mention that 3 words to me. Every single man who has ever mentioned that 3 words to me is doomed to die. Do you understand?'

' Mia- don't say that. Do I care? Look, if anything, all that has happened has shown us that life is too short. If I never express my feelings for you, when will I ever get the chance? I'd rather say those 3 words to you and take the risk than never say those words at all and regret it later.'

Amelia turned to look at him again.

' You sure? You want to risk your life for me?'

' That is what you call love' he said smiling at her as she reciprocated the smile. Their hands joined as they shared a passionate kiss. They were willing to take the risk for love.

 **Reviews and comments are very welcome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Belong To Me**

 **This is based on a oneshot from a prompt on Tumblr. Enjoy!**

' I'm sorry I didn't believe you- I should have' said Amelia whispered into Stephanie's ear as she hugged the resident tight. Amelia continued hugging Stephanie tight as a resident continued to sob in her embrace.

Stephanie was one of her best and most capable residents- and she was starting to really warm up to the resident. Stephanie is like her child- she is going to mentor and guide her and shape her to be the best neurosurgeon in the future. So if Stephanie is hurt, Amelia is hurt too.

From the nearest nurses counter- Owen Hunt watched the mentor- mentee exchange with interest. He thought he knew everything he needed to know about Amelia Sheperd. He knew that she was tough, strong, passionate about her work, and hard headed at times. He knew she had experienced more loss than others in her life. He knew she would even risk her life to save that of a patient. He knew all her deepest secrets , including her past addictions and her unicorn baby. This… This was new although it shouldn't surprise him. She is sweet, loving and compassionate too.

Owen didn't realize he was staring intently at Amelia until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Startled , he turned around to face the nurse beside him.

' It's Sheperd isn't it? It can't be Edwards'

' Huh?' Owen asked confused.

' The way you're looking at her- you look like you are in a dream- in heaven or something'

Owen blushed. He didn't know that he was making it so obvious.

' So… You have feelings for her?' The nurse prodded further.

' I love her' Owen answered simply, not taking his eyes off Amelia.  
He was surprised himself by how easily the words rolled off his tongue as he said it. It came naturally to him.

He now realized that Amelia was the one for him. Now that he could add caring into the list of qualities he liked about her- he wanted to claim her for himself. She is perfect, she is his and his only. No one else can lay a hand on her.

He'll make sure to let her know that. 

* * *

A few nights later , Owen was walking towards his car in the hospital carpark when he heard a loud shrill scream. He could recognize the scream- he had heard it before , screaming at him that the water in the trailer was too cold or the pancakes were burnt. But this was a different type of scream.

He ran towards the direction of the scream until he stopped abruptly, shocked at he scene before him. There was his Amelia pinned against her car by an unknown burly man. The stranger towered over her and his hands were all over her.

' Stop it' she yelled again as he covered her mouth. He seemed to be trying to get her into the backseat of her car but to no avail, as she was putting up a very tough fight.

' HEY YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!' Owen yelled at the man, charging towards them. Any other man who dared to lay his hands on Amelia would be strangled to death. ' GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!'

The man turned around to face Owen, letting go of Amelia. Owen's face was now red with anger and his fists were clenched. He would punch the guy's stinking face and guts out, no regrets.  
The man turned to leave as Owen stomped towards him. He didn't want any part of his body broken. But it was too late for him as Owen grabbed him by the arm and delivered a hard punch to his face. As the stranger tried to get up again, Owen threw another hard punch , this time on his jaw and yet another on his stomach. Blood was now pouring out of the stranger's mouth.

' Owen stop it! He's bleeding!' Amelia cried out.

' If you lay your filthy hands on her one more time, I'll make sure you don't live to see another day'. Owen growled. Clutching his now broken jaw- the man scurried away. He probably needed an ENT and Ortho consult but right now he was scared for his life.

' Mia you ok?' Owen turned to look at her , cupping her face in his hands and stroking her hair. He will never let another man lay a hand on her again, he was damn sure of that.

Amelia just nodded her head, obviously still in shock about the whole incident.

' Owen, you could've killed him! ' she finally found her voice back.

' I would kill anyone who dares to lay their hands on you' Owen replied.

' Owen' Amelia opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

She had never seen this side of Owen before and it scared her.

' Amelia' Owen's hands were still cupping her face. ' I just can't bear the thought of another guy laying their hands on you. You' re mine ' he said firmly hugging her tight.

At the corner of his eye- he saw a huge crowd beginning to gather at the carpark, witnessing the commotion with interest. But he didn't care. Amelia Sheperd belonged to him and he wanted to announce it to the whole world.

Amelia buried her face in his chest, feeling the comfort of his heartbeat against her face. It was nice knowing that she belonged to someone, that she has someone to protect her from harm. She is never ever letting him go.

 **Reviews and comments are welcome! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**PTSD**

 **Owen's POV**

I am lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling watching the fan spin around in circles. I am dead exhausted, but my eyes are still wide open, if that makes any had just spent the entire night trick and treating with the Sheperd kids, and nothing sucks away more energy from you than bringing 3 energetic chidren around the neighborhood. But somehow I just cant seem to drift off to sleep. I have tried so many ways and methods of inducing sleep, but they all didn't seem to work tonight. Drinking milk right before bed, wearing a pair of warm stockings (even though it's not winter yet), watching boring documentaries (although one documentary on Iraq caught my attention and caused me to be glued to the TV set for an hour). But here I am, still wide awake, at 3 am in the morning. I really need to get my sleep and recharge my energy, as I am anticipating a busy day at work tomorrow.

I turn to look at the woman sleeping soundly beside me, her dark curls spread messily on her pillow. She looks so peaceful sleeping, like a sleeping beauty. Such a contrast to the fiery ball of energy she is at work. She has a smile carved to her face, with her dimples showing. She must be having sweet dreams. I am so so lucky that she belongs to me, and I wake up with her beside me every morning.

I turn my attention back to the ceiling. Usually, the fan on the ceiling would put me to sleep, but not tonight.

So I resort to my last option….counting sheep.

'100…99….98…97….96…..'

'55…..54…53…..52…'

* * *

'WAKE UP! GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!' I am startled by sudden booming voice.

I jump up of my bed , as if it is a reflex action.

I look around to see that I am in a dormitory and being surrounded by several hunky men about half my age and we were standing in front of a burly sulky man who was barking orders at us.

'Out to the fields, NOW!' the same voice orders.

Seeing the other men march out of the dorm into the huge green fields, I follow them. My mind is still a blur, as if still in a half asleep state.

I feel a hard shake on my shoulders.

' HUNT! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER NOW OR LEAVE!'the burly commander barks.

' Aye sir 'I manage a weak reply. But I just somehow can't focus on the marching. I am just not feeling myself, maybe I am running a fever.

BANG!

I jump startled. It was the sound of a bullet, and it was unmistakably in very close proximity to me. I may have just dodged a bullet literally.

When I regain my senses, I gasp at the sight before me. One of my comrades who was standing beside me just a mere minute ago, is now lying on the ground, bright red blood oozing out from his chest.

I quickly rush to his side.'Hey, I need help here! I call out. Somebody has been shot!'

The other soldiers seem to deeply occupied in their daily morning exercises, ignoring us.

I am now furious. What the hell was going on? Did they not seem to care? Who shot him? Did they all want him dead?

I bent down over his limp body and felt for his carotid pulse. Nothing. He had just bled to death literally in front of me. And there is nothing I can do about it.

Suddenly, I am overcome by wrath and fury. Those bastards! What did they do to him?!

Without hesistating to think about the consequences of my actions, I run over to where the other soldiers were and throw myself over the big sized sergeant. I could hear gasps of shock around me, but I don't care. I am now on top of him. I begin squeezing his throat, releasing my wrath on him, as he choked breathlessly, fighting for his liffe. I continued squeezing, ignoring his gasps for breath. Serves him right, I think to myself.

'Owen….OWEN…stop it!'I suddenly hear a voice, a woman's voice calling seems to be stiffled and distant. The voice sounds really familiar but I can't quite pinpoint who the voice belongs to.

I release my grip on the sergeant and turn to locate the voice.

But my head begins to spin and everything around me turns black.

* * *

I open my eyes slowly, rubbing them. It takes quite some time for my eyes to be accustomed to the darkness in the room.

And find myself still on the bed in Amelia's room. Phew, it was just a dream, a horrible dream.

But…wait….what I am doing?

I look up just in time to see Amelia Sheperd standing at the side of the bed, looking shaken, with tears glistening in her eyes. She glares at me and then leaves the room, banging the bedroom door behind her.

'Oh my God' I think to myself. 'What have I done?'. Did I unconsciously strangle her in my sleep, like what I did to Cristina last time? Oh s

Now Meredith Grey is standing at the door, her arms folded, glaring at me, her eyes shooting daggers at me.

' You are not allowed to sleep at our place anymore. I dont know what you've done to her, but this has got to stop. She has been an emotional rollercoster ever since you both got back together. Just last week she was bawling over how perfect you are and how she didn't deserve someone like you. Seriously Owen? I don't give a damn about what is going on between you both - but please do sort your crap out. Thank you.' she said, giving me once last glare before slamming the door shut behind her.

I bury my face in my hands. Oh dear, I've made a mess of myself. What do I do now? Maybe I need to revisit the therapist. It has been a while since I've had triggers this severe, but they've become more frequent since I returned from war again. And I need to sort things out with Amelia.

* * *

She was absent from hospital the entire next day. I could barely focus on my work the entire day, I kept looking around for signs of a petite shoulder length haired brunette, but she was nowhere to be seen. I paged her 911 several times, but there was no answer.

Finally, I see one of her sisters at the nurses station in the ER. Maggie Pierce was busy reviewing the chart of a patient whom she had been paged by April to review.

' Hey Maggie - you don't happen to know where is Amelia's whereabouts do you?' I asked, trying to sound casual and not too desperate.

' Oh hello Hunt- Amelia said this morning that she wasn't feeling well and she went to the doctor's ' Maggie muttered , not looking up from her electronic chart. ' Is there any message you need me to pass to her?'

' Ermm...nope...thanks anyways'I mutter, walking away, shoulders hunched in defeat.

I really need to find Amelia. I need to hunt and track her down and have a heart to heart talk with her. I need to explain to her that going back to war caused by PTSD to flare again, and PTSD can be a serious condition affecting one's lifestyle if not treated. Not only the patient is affected, but their loved ones too. I want to tell her that I'm so sorry for what happened last night, that it wasn't intentional...that I was actually having a nightmare... I want to tell her to understand me and not to leave me because I need her with me to support me through this.

* * *

That night I find myself standing in front of Ellis Grey's mansion where the 3 sisters and Meredith's 3 children now inhabit. I take a long time to summon the courage to ring the doorbell. When my hand reaches the umpteenth time for the doorbell, the door suddenly opens and I find myself coming face to face with Meredith Grey.

She still wears the same stern look on her face and the daggers in her eyes as she sees me standing in front of the front door.

' What do you want , Owen?' she askes rather coldly. Amelia is in her room and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see you. She is still rather upset and I still don't know why. What I do know is that I will kick your trauma ass out of the house and even the hospital if you ever lay your hands on her again.'

Shocked, I open my mouth to say something, but no words came out.

' Meredith, just let him be. Let him see her, he seems desperate enough. Just let them both sort out whatever issues they're having' Maggie now appears in the doorway.

Meredith sighs and keeps the door open to let me in. She shoots me a warning glance which I know carries the unspoken words that she would kill me if I ever lay my hands on Amelia again.

I knock softly on her bedroom door.

' Come in' a muffled voice replied from inside.

I open the door to find Amelia curled up on her bed, her hands wrapped around her knees. Her red eyes and wet cheeks indicate that she has been crying.

Upon seeing me, she abruptly looked away. The silence that followed subsequently was deafening, so deafening that I could hear Meredith singing to Ellie at the other end of the hallway.

'Amelia' I say, walking slowly towards her.

She leaps out of her bed and retreats further away from me, as if I am an intruder.

'Don't get near me' she warns.

' You almost killed me' she says, her voice flat. ' You nearly strangled me to death.'

' Amelia' I try again. ' I am so sorry about what happened last night, I really am. I ...I was having a nightmare. I started having PTSD again ever since I came back from war. I wasn't conscious when I was doing that. Please forgive me'

She sighs sadly. 'I don't know what to do, Owen. I love you, and this is a lot coming from me. I know you didn't mean to do it and you can't control yourself. But this has to stop somehow. Is there any medication or something that you can take? Because I can't…I just can't go to sleep at night afraid that I would get strangled to death in the middle of the night. I just….can't handle this anymore .' Her voice trails off.

Amelia looks like she's about to cry again and I walk nearer to her and place a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little at the contact.

' Why didn't you tell me?' Amelia mutters after a long pause.

' Tell you what?'

' That you were having PTSD? I could've helped you. I myself suffered from PTSD as a kid after watching my father get shot to death right in front of me.'

'I..I'm sorry Amelia, I just didn't want to bother you or get you worried. I thought that I could handle it myself. I was just trying to protect you. I was wrong. I would register for new seessions with the psychiatrist tomorrow- I'll sort this out.'

Amelia now returns back to the edge of her bed .

' I can follow you there you know'.

' Really? 'I can feel my face lighting up.

'Yes- this is what being in a relationship is about isn't it? Supporting each other through thick and thin, through sickness and health.'she said, a small smile now forming on her lips, showing her dimple.

I scoot closer to her on the bed and hold her tight. She rests her head on my chest and we both stay in that position for a long time. I am never going to let her slip out of my grasp ever again.

 **Please do read and review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don** **'t Wanna Lose You**

 **Amelia's POV**

It is late at night and I just can't bring myself to sleep. After tossing and turning, many many times, I finally give up and stare at the ceiling.

I turn my attention to the person sleeping peacefully beside me, the street lights shining through the curtains outlining his muscular features. He had just shaved this evening and he looks more handsome than ever. I just can't believe that I have him in my life, that he is well and alive and breathing beside me. I know it's the universe playing games with me. It always lets me feel like I'm in heaven for a short period of time, before crushing me down beneath its weight again and again. If my history with men is anything to go by, he wouldn't be here by now. My whole life since I was 5, the universe has been cruel enough to snatch all the men I love away from me. It's like the universe is on a mission ' Let's just take all the men Amelia Sheperd loves away from her, and see how much she can handle before she breaks down'. I fear that Owen Hunt will not be an exception, but for now, as long as he is here with me, I'll cherish every moment of the time I have with him.

I snuggle up closer to him under the blankets and feel the warmth of his body and the comforting feeling of his heart beating. And I drift off to sleep.

* * *

My eyes suddenly flicker open to the darkness of my bedroom. They quickly dart over to the figure lying still beside me. It is lying too still for my liking. I sit up on my side of the bed and take a closer look at him. I frown and scrunch my face. Why isn't his chest rising and falling like it usually does when he breathes? I press my head onto his chest and my ear to his mouth to check for signs of a heartbeat and breathing but find none.

I move my hand to his neck and try to locate his carotid pulse, but there is no carotid pulse on both sides of his neck.

Immediately, I am transported back to what happened several years ago, when I awoke in the morning to Ryan's lifeless body beside me. I had tried to shake him awake and locate his pulse but to no avail. I remember doing chest compressions on him, and screaming with anguish at the same time as I continued pressing on his lifeless body. It was a futile and helpless attempt to grasp onto something or rather, someone that I didn't want to let go.

And now, this cannot possibly be happening again. Is the universe that cruel towards me?

' No Owen no...' I mutter to myself.

' Wake up Owen, please wake up!' I shake him, praying to the higher power above not to do this to me again.

He isn't moving.

' Damnit Owen' I cry out. Tears are now rolling freely down my cheeks and spilling onto his plaid shirt. ' Please don't do this to me'.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. I begin pressing on his chest hard, hoping against hope that this would save him somehow, unlike how it failed to save Ryan.

Just then, Owen let out a yell, causing me to startle and release my hands from his chest.

' Amelia- what are you doing?' he sounds furious ' Are you trying to break my ribs or something?'

A wave of relief washes over me. I don't care if he is mad at me, I am just glad that he is here to scream at me.

Suddenly without warning, tears start rolling down my cheeks again, and sobs escape from my mouth.

' I ...I thought you were dead' I sob. ' You weren't breathing...there was no pulse and ...I really thought you were dead. Just like Ryan last time. That was how I found him...lying still beside me on our bed...'

' Mia...I am alive aren't I? I am sitting beside you and talking to you' Owen says softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

' I know...I am so glad that you're here with me, for a moment I thought I was going to lose you too.' I admit . ' Because I've lost every single man I've loved... My dad, Ryan, my baby, Derek...' and I am afraid I would lose you too, because the universe always seems to screw me up.'

' Amelia- I am not going anywhere ok?' Owen says firmly. ' I am staying here with you, we are going to grow old together and die together with our grandchildren by our beside. This I promise you.'

' Ok' I smile at him. ' Screw the universe'.

' Yes, screw the universe' he repeats.

'SCREW THE UNIVERSE!' we both yell at the top of our lungs.

Soon, a knock was heard at the bedroom door.

' Is everything ok Amelia?' I hear Maggie's voice asking.

'Yes, I'm fine' I answer back and look at Owen who was trying to stiffle a laughter.

I lean back into his chest and feel the comfort of his heartbeat. I don't want to lose him, ever.

 **Please do read and review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll Stand By You**

Owen Hunt heaved a sigh of relief. He had just cleared his ER, the last patient had already been wheeled to the OR for emergency laparotomy. For the past few hours- the ER had been chaos, filled with the aftermath of a car crash involving 3 families. Lots of blood and tears were shed- surgeons from all departments were called down to review patients. They had lost 3 patients already so far- one man to cerebral haemorrhage, one pregnant woman to splenic rupture and one child to polytrauma. Just moments ago, the ER was filled with blood and gore, with Owen and April yelling out instructions to their residents and interns, and with wailing family members. Now, the 3 bodies have been sent to the morgue, the 5 people who were in critical condition have been sent to the ORs for emergency surgery, and the mourning family members have been sent to a proper grieving room to grief. Therefore, Owen could now finally breathe for the first time today.

Just as he was about to leave the ER for a moment to grab a cup of coffee, the ER doors opened again and in came the paramedics wheeling in an elderly woman. He couldn't see her clearly from the spot he was standing. April rushed over to tend to the patient. He couldn't hear what they were telling her, but she was stealing glances at him as the paramedics presented the case to her. He concluded that she needed his help or wanted his opinion, so he walked over to where April and the paramedics were standing.  
And gasped in shock when he saw who it was.

' Mom! Are you ok?! ' his forehead furrowed with concern. He hadn't heard from her in weeks- usually she would call him several times per week.

Looking pale lying on her trolley, Evelyn Hunt still managed a smile for her son. She mustered all the energy she had left to grab her son's right arm.

' I'm alright Owen. You don't worry about me. My boyfriend is on his way over here. It's just that I'm having the worst headache of my life.'

' Worst headache of your life? Are you serious mom?' Owen's concern for his mom only grew further. When someone describes a headache as the worst headache of their life, it most probably means a subarachnoid haemorrhage which could be fatal. This isn't good at all.  
There is only one person in this hospital who can help his mom now, and that person happens to be the person he wakes up beside every morning.

* * *

Amelia Sheperd rushed into the ER breathless. For her, a 911 page meant business, even if it was from Owen.

' Where is the patient?' she asked, rushing up to Owen. He pointed wordlessly at his mother, lying on bed 4.

Amelia gasped as she recognized the elder woman.

' Mrs Hunt' Amelia exclaimed cheerfully ' nice to meet you again'. She smiled warmly. ' I mean, it's not nice that you're here in the hospital, but it's nice to see you again' she rambled, wondering why she suddenly felt nervous around this woman.

' Why , hello there Dr Sheperd!' It's nice to see you again too' Evelyn managed back a smile.

' You can call me Amelia you know. ' Amelia laughed.

' Very well then… Amelia. You can call me Evelyn.'

' Alright then Evelyn. I heard from your son that you're having the worst headache of your life?'

' Yes , that's right. It feels like thunder clapping in my head.  
Amelia's smile faded. Thunderclap headache, another warning sign of subarachnoid haemorrhage.

' Evelyn, let me examine you for a while'. Amelia now sounded business like.

Her pupils were unequal, yet another warning sign.

' How is she?' Owen is now standing beside her.

Amelia pulled Owen to a distance away from the bed.

' She needs a CT brain stat , Owen. She had thunderclap headache and unequal pupils, all which point to subarachnoid haemorrhage . I want to rule that out. '

' Ok, just go ahead and proceed with it Amelia. I'll explain to her, just go ahead a prep her for the CT, just do everything to can to save her.' Owen pleaded.

* * *

A few moments later, Evelyn was being wheeled to CT with both Amelia and Owen walking beside her. She suddenly grabbed hold of Amelia's arm. Amelia looked down at her with concern.

' Are you ok Evelyn?'

' Amelia, can you promise me one thing?'

' What is it Evelyn?'

' Can you take care of Owen for me when I am gone? Please?'

Amelia's eyebrows furrowed. ' What are you talking about Evelyn? You are not going anywhere. Not under my care' she gently chided.

' Mom don't say that!' Owen scolded.

Evelyn now turned her attention to Owen.

'Owen, she's a keeper. Please don't let her go ok?'

' Mom- I think you should just relax and save your energy ok?' Owen said, stealing a glance at Amelia. She was blushing.

Half an hour later, Amelia and Owen were sitting in the CT scan control room, looking at Evelyn's brain scans.

' Damn it' Amelia muttered.

Owen spotted it too immediately, but he didn't want to admit it. It's as saying the diagnosis out loud would make it real and confirm it. But it was there, so clearly in the CT brain. Subarachnoid haemorrhage .

' I have to do an emergency surgery to evacuate the haemorrhage.' Amelia said solemnly. ' it had to be urgent, if we delay any further, she might fall into a coma'.

She looked over at Owen who was standing still, not saying anything. ' Do you hear me, Owen?'  
' Just do whatever you need to do' Owen finally answered.

* * *

' Suction please' Amelia asked her favorite scrub nurse. 'Traction please' she turned to her favorite resident , Stephanie Edwards. Her hands are now buried deep in the brain of her boyfriend's mother- and the stacks were high. Owen's mother deserved her best resident and her best scrub nurse.

There was so much blood.

Suddenly, the monitors started beeping.

' Her blood pressure is dropping.' The anesthetist, also the best, announced.

' Damn it' Amelia muttered under her breath. She is starting to warm up to the woman, and she is not going to lose her. Not under her care.

' She is going into Vfib' the anaesthetist suddenly said.

' Get the crash cart quick!' Amelia yelled out.

' Everyone clear, 1…2…3 charge!' She yelled as she held the defibrillator paddles.

The monitors now showed asystole.

' Damn it Evelyn…. Don't do this to us… Owen needs you!' Amelia muttered. ' Com'on, stay alive!'

She started chest compressions. ' Someone prepare adrenaline please!' she cried out.

The monitor still showed asystole after 45 minutes of CPR ( Amelia refused to give up after 30 minutes) .

' Dr Sheperd , you have to call it' Stephanie looked at her. She is already gone.'

Amelia finally stopped the chest compressions she had been so vigorously giving. She suddenly felt wet tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't even know that she had been crying.

' Time of death 3:30pm' she said solemnly. After that, she rushed out of the OR, tearing away her mask and apron. She scrubbed on her hands vigorously, her mind racing of how to tell Owen that she failed to save his mother. She had failed him. She had failed her own boyfriend. She had failed someone she loved, again. That was the only thing she was good at doing.

* * *

Owen knew as soon as he saw Amelia walking towards him, her shoulder's hunched, her face solemn. She didn't need to say anything, he knew just from her gesture that his beloved mother was gone. As she approached him, he could see that her normally ocean blue eyes were dark blue and glistening with tears.

' Owen I'm so sorry' she shook her head solemnly. ' I'm so so sorry, I couldn't save her. I tried my best, I really did. We did CPR on her for 45 minutes' her voice quivered.

' It's ok Mia.' Owen said softly. ' It's really ok, you did the best you could. It just happened so suddenly, there was nothing anyone could've done'.

' It's ok' he repeated again, trying to convince himself.

His mother was his whole life, his closest friend. It was only the 2 of them since his father's death when he was 10 years old. They both leaned on each other for support. And now she was gone.

He suddenly started shaking. He had been trying so hard to hold it all together ever since his mother was wheeled into the ER. And now he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Before he knew it, he was sobbing. The only other time he ever sobbed was during his father's death when he was a kid. He had never shown this vulnerable side of him before, but somehow he felt comfortable breaking down in front of Amelia. She was the only person who he felt comfortable showing his weakness to. He knew she wouldn't judge him.

Amelia was at loss of what to do. She had never seen this side of Owen before. But it meant that he trusted her enough to expose his weak side to her.  
She pulled him into a hug, holding him close to her chest, close enough for him to feel the comfort of her heartbeat. She'll never be able to replace his mother, but the least she could do was to be there for him and hold him as he grieved.

She dragged him into a nearby on call room, where she sat with him for hours, just holding him tight, not uttering a single word, just letting her mere presence comfort him.

* * *

A few weeks later, Owen was rummaging through his mother's bedroom in her house, sorting through her belongings. There were clothes, jewelry, and some cash. And some valuable decorations and paintings. Maybe he would sell the valuables and just give away her clothes and jewelry to charity. Or maybe he would just give it all to his mother's boyfriend, who turned out to be a loyal person who loved her unconditionally.

Something caught his eye. It was a ring, a simple but beautiful ring, with a diamond encrusted on top of it. It was his mother's wedding ring. She had kept it in her jewelry box. It was still shining after all these years.

His mind then drifted off to Amelia. Amelia had been with him throughout the entire ordeal. She held him for hours after his mother's death. She cooked and cleaned and did all the housechores for him- which they used to share the burden of. She gave him some time alone to grief, but was always there for him when he felt he needed comfort or company. She helped him arrange his mother's funeral, and stood beside him, holding his hand throughout the funeral. There were not ashamed anymore, by now the entire hospital knew about their relationship. She was amazing.

He then recalled his mother's last words to him.

' She's a keeper. Do not let her go'.

Right there and then, he knew exactly what he needed to do.

' Ok mum' he muttered to himself. ' She's a keeper indeed. I know you would love to see her wearing this ring of yours'.

He then carefully placed the ring back in its velvet box. He has the ring, and the girl, now what is left is the perfect time to put the ring on her finger.

 **Please do read and review :)**

 **For the proposal- read chapter 1 of Owen and Amelia : Through The Ages**


	6. This is Our Home

This was the day. This was the day that Owen and Amelia had been waiting for the past 6 months. After 6 long months of arguing over which house to buy, what to bring over and what to sell or discard, arguing over practically every single thing, it was finally time to move into their new home.

They had been packing for the past 2 weeks ( they had so many possessions combined- considering that Owen only lived in the trailer and Amelia only had a bedroom in Meredith's house). Amelia had wondered jokingly while they were packing, how did they manage to accummulate so much stuff over the years, enough stuff to fill a large house.

The house was a decent sized bungalow, painted pale yellow on the outside. It had a huge garden outside, with neatly trimmed grass and some flowers which had been maintained by the previous owners. There was a swing on the porch, and a lake and park within walking distance. Inside, it was spacious- the beautiful living room had a luxurious couch, a huge flat screen TV, a bar. There was a library with some books which the previous owners had left behind. Beside the library was a gameroom where some toys were left behind. Upstairs there was a master bedroom with an ensuite bathroom and three smaller bedrooms- all fully furnished. It was perfect.

They both picked the house one night when they were sitting in the kitchen counter of Meredith's house while babysitting the children- flipping through a real estate magazine.

' _Look!' Amelia exclaimed excitedly, her index finger pointing to the picture of a yellow bungalow house surrounded by a beautifiul garden . Owen looked to where she was pointing. ' This house looks nice'_

' _Ooh...this one looks decent' he agreed. ' It's rather pricy though'_

' _But look here, it says fully furnished' Amelia defended. ' We are busy doctors, we don't have time to buy furniture and choose designs. At least if we buy a fully furnished one- everything is already prepared for us- it saves us plenty of time and energy. And it's not like we can't afford it.'_

 _Owen studied the pictures of the house and the advertisement underneath it. He had to admit- the pictures were tempting him to go check out the house right at that moment._

 _One particular sentence caught his eye though._

' _Four bedrooms?' he asked- turning to Amelia._

 _Amelia shrugged. ' The extra bedrooms can be turned into guestrooms...' she answered, her voice trailing off towards the end._

' _Or...we can actually fill them up ourselves...' she winked at him._

 _Owen couldn't believe his ears. Was she actually saying what he thought she meant? That she wanted to fill the rooms with their own children? Was he dreaming?_

 _He cleared his throat. ' You mean...'_

' _Yes, fill them up with our own children..' she confirmed for him. ' I grew up in a large family and I loved it.'_

 _They met each others gaze, and Owen slowly reached out his hand to link to hers under the kitchen counter and rub gentle circles around it. She didn't know how much it meant to him to hear her say that she wanted children with him._

The very first time they visited the house, they fell in love with it immediately. The recent owners of the house had left almost everything they owned in the house, barely taking anything away with them. Apparently, they decided to migrate to England, and couldn't afford to bring many items with them.

' _Oh wow- the garden is so beautiful' Amelia gushed, admiring the beautiful roses and tulips blooming at the front porch. ' How did they maintain this? We need to hire a gardener if we were to buy this house!'_

' _Let's go inside- they're still many things that you need to see' the real estate agent winked at them._

 _They both gushed as they stepped inside the house. The entire living room was spacious and luxurious, and so was the dining room. They were both captivated by the library, amazed by the bar and awed by the playroom. But it was the bedrooms that captured their hearts the most._

' _Look- the Master Bedroom has a huge bathtub. And a jacuzzi' Owen gushed._

' _And a walk in wadrobe' Amelia added, ' plus a huge make up table'._

 _The first non master bedroom was painted in blue, with posters of superheroes all over the walls. The previous owners didn't bother to take them down._

' _For our future son' Owen whispered, more to himself, but loud enough that Amelia could hear._

 _The next bedroom was painted in pink, with flowery corals all over the walls, and pink curtains. There was a miniature Frozen castle at the side of the room._

' _For our future daughter' Amelia giggled, smiling at Owen._

 _The third bedroom was more gender neutral- with pale green walls, a study table and some flowers by the windowsill._

' _I guess this could be the guest room?' Amelia suggested._

' _So you want a boy and a girl?' Owen asked._

 _Amelia shrugged. ' I don't know, perhaps. Or if we have two boys or two girls, we can always repaint and redecorate the rooms. Or if we have more...'_

 _Owen grinned and gently shut her up by pressing his finger against her lips._

' _Shhh... I love you Mia, but .let's not get too ahead of ourselves shall we? We are not even married yet...'_

 _Amelia pretended to pout. ' But we have to plan for the future! That is why those extra bedrooms exist- to be occupied!'_

 _At that moment, Owen couldn't love Amelia more. He pressed his lips against hers and she met his kiss. They were interrupted by the real estate agent clearing her throat._

' _Ermm...I'm sorry to interrupt this tender moment of yours, but we have to leave now.' she smiled at the couple._

And now, here they were- actually moving into this dream house of theirs. It was too surreal to be true.

After all the boxes have been left in the kitchen and some boxes have been unpacked, they decided to take a break on the swing at the front porch.

' I can't believe this house is finally ours' said Amelia, looking out to the garden.

' Neither can I' Owen agreed. ' After endless months of packing and arguing'

Amelia playfully swatted his right arm.

' You are the one who always started the arguments' she playfully chided. ' You always want the stuff to be packed so neatly into the boxes. Why do we need to be so OCD when we are going to take out the stuff anyways after we move?'

' Because Mia, careful packing can save more space so we can put more things inside..' said Owen...' I thought I told you that before...'

' Whatever' Amelia shrugged...' I'm just so glad that the entire moving process is almost over now. Except for the unpacking that is...'

' Let me help you unpack' Owen said suddenly, as he pulled her closer to him and cupped her face in his hands, stroking her hair.

' Oh really?' she retorted, teasing him and winking at him.

He replied by crushing his lips against hers and their tongues fought for dominance. Her hands slowly rubbed along his torso, while his traced the outlines of her curves.

They broke up the kiss temporarily, in time for him to whisper huskily to her ear ' Let's continue this inside.'

They didn't quite make it to their bedroom that day. They christened the entire house, and made it their home.


	7. PTSD

**Prompt: Owen hurts Amelia's wrist during a PTSD episode. She tried to hide it at work but Callie notices**

It was pitch dark in the middle of the night in the trailer. All that could be heard were the noises of the crickets outside.

Back in the trailer, both occupants were fast asleep on the bed, huddled up together, embraced in each other's warmth after an entire night of hot, explosive sex.

The silence was interrupted by sudden screaming.

' Megan, Megan! Don't go- come back!'

Owen's hands were trashing around wildly as he continued yelling out his sister's name.

This commotion woke up Amelia too as she stirred from her sleep and turned to her side to see Owen's hands trashing the bedsheets. This wasn't the first time she had encountered Owen having a PTSD episode - this wasn't something new to her. He had a PTSD episode a couple of months before and nearly strangled her in her sleep. Fortunately, she forgave him and together they went for counselling and saw a psychiatrist. This seemed to have helped somewhat as his PTSD episodes ceased- until now.

' Owen' Amelia whispered, still groggy from sleep.

' Owen' she called his name louder this time when she got no response.

The trashing and yelling continued.

' Owen' this time she shook him hard on the shoulders to wake him up. ' Wake up! You're having a nightmare Owen- wake up please!'

Suddenly Owen grabbed hold of Amelia's left wrist and gripped it hard.

' Owen- WAKE UP!' Amelia cried out in pain as her left wrist was being twisted to an abnormal angle as she tried to let go of Owen's strong grip, hitting his arm with her free hand in vain.

Unfortunately, he was too strong for her, and she could her a crack sound of her wrist, followed by a sensation of sharp pain radiating from her wrist to the arm.

' OUCH!' she cried out in pain.

Her loud exclamation finally jolted Owen awake, as he came to his senses and released her wrist.

And gasped in shock and horror at the sight of Amelia sitting at the other end of the bed, supporting her left wrist and wincing in pain.

' Mia' he called softly

Her back was turned to him and she either didn't hear him or pretended not too.

His heart sank to the depths of his heart. He didn't need to ask any further questions- he didn't need any confirmation- it was obvious what had happened. He had hurt her in the midst of a PTSD episode- yet again. At this very moment, he felt like beating himself up into a pulp.

' Mia - come here' Owen called out, beckoning to her. ' Let me see your wrist'

' No!' Amelia cried out suddenly, standing up from the bed, still clutching her left wrist.

' I...I've gotta go to work now, I'm running late for rounds.'

He knew it was a blatant lie- as he could memorize her schedule. He knew that she wasn't supposed to clock into work until 9 am today, and it was only almost 7 am.

Owen watched helpless from the bed as Amelia hurriedly grabbed a set of her working clothes and working bag, and headed out of the trailer without so much as a glance back at him.

As soon as the door of the trailer closed behind her, Owen pounded his fists on the bed repeatedly until his fists hurt. Then he buried his head in his hands, remaining in that position for a whole hour.

* * *

' Hey Amelia' Callie walked up towards Amelia who was sitting behind the nurses counter in the ER, sipping on a cup of coffee and going through her patient's electronic charts before rounds. There were no cases for her to review yet in the ER. ' You're early today. It's only 8.'

' Yea, I woke up early today and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to make full use of my extra time to go through my patient's charts before rounds.' Amelia replied, shrugging.

Callie didn't buy the lie. Amelia was always exactly on time to work but never this early.

She stared at Amelia's face again, trying to coax the truth out of her.

' Did you and Owen quarrel?' Callie guessed.

' No' Amelia replied curtly, taking another sip of her coffee with her right hand and trying to tap on the electronic chart with her left hand.

It was then that Callie noticed the abnormality in Amelia's left wrist. It was obviously swollen and deformed.

' Did you hurt your left wrist?' Callie asked concerned.

' What? no...I just twisted it a bit while getting out of bed.' Amelia shrugged.

' It's swollen , like really swollen Amelia- let me see.'

' I said I'm fin...ouch!' Amelia winced as she accidentally knocked the swollen wrist on the edge of the table.

' I can tell at a glance that there is something wrong with your wrist Amelia.' said Callie calmly. ' Just let me have a look at it please? It might be broken or dislocated. What happened exactly?'

' I tripped and fell down this morning.' Amelia lied.

'Does it hurt?' Callie asked as she pressed on Amelia's left wrist. Amelia wincing in pain answered the question for her.

' Can you move your wrist?' Callie asked.

The range of movement of Amelia's left wrist was limited.

' Well, it looks like we need an Xray done.' Callie announced.

Amelia groaned internally. She hated Xrays. Xrays always meant bad news.

' Wait, are you pregnant?' Callie asked suddenly.

' What? No..no...I'm certainly not. I just had my period last week and I'm on the pill.' Amelia replied hastily. ' Let's just get this xray over and done with then.'

' Well, it looks like you have a left wrist dislocation.' said Callie as she studied Amelia's xray. ' You know what that means right? Reduction and immobilization with a cast.'

Amelia groaned loudly.

' I'll prepare some sedation for you before we do the reduction ok? I'll call Wilson to come and assist me. Callie patted Amelia's arm comfortingly.

* * *

Soon, Amelia was crying out in pain as her left wrist was being reduced by Callie and Jo. Damn Owen and his PTSD episodes!

As Callie was preparing to apply the cast on Amelia's left arm, the door to ER room 3 opened and in popped Owen's head. Speak of the devil.

' Mia- you're here!' he cried. ' I've been looking everywhere for you.'

Amelia turned her head away from him in response.

This did not go unnoticed by both Callie and Jo.

' Is there anything going on between you two?' Callie asked cautiously as she started preparing the plaster for the cast.

' No...no...it's just that...I accidentally hurt her this morning.' Owen mutterred his confession. ' I had a nightmare...PTSD...I didn't mean to hurt her.'

Callie looked back and forth between Owen and Amelia. Owen looked flustered and truly apologetic. Amelia looked aloof and distant, still avoiding looking at Owen.

She sighed internally. She was really rooting for this couple. She wondered if there was any couple in this hospital who would ever get their happily ever after.

Suddenly Callie's pager beeped. It was a 911 page from April.

' I've gotta go now. Wilson, come with me. Hunt, can you finish the cast for me? It's a left wrist dislocation.' Callie winked at him as she walked out of the ER room with Jo, leaving both Owen and Amelia alone together in the room.

The tension in the room was strong as they both remained silent for a few moments, daring the other to speak first.

Finally Owen broke the silence.

'Look Mia, I'm so so sorry. I had a nightmare like night about Megan. I wasn't aware of my surroundings then. I didn't mean to hurt you.'

Amelia finally turned to look at him, her blue eyes filled with hurt and anger.

' This isn't the first time this happened, Owen.' she pointed out.

' I tried to wake you up so many times, but you just grabbed my wrist so hard and wouldn't let go! You've got an iron grip by the way, I've to give you that.' she said curtly.

' I'm so sorry. I really didn't know it is this serious. I would never harm you on purpose Mia. I love you so much, please.' Owen begged as he looked into her eyes.

Amelia seemed to be contempleting what to say next as she looked up at the ceiling. But Owen could see her eyes softening.

' Ha, I know what you can do to make this up to me.' she said suddenly, placing her right middle finger below her chin. ' Make me a very nice and special cast. I want a superhero cast.'

Owen chuckled. His Mia was back , and for that he was grateful.

' We don't have a superhero cast, Mia, you know that.'

Amelia pouted. ' Well then, make me a perfect cast! One that is aesthetically pleasing and also able to function well as a cast.'

' Will do'. Owen answered.

' So you dreamt about your sister again last night?' Amelia asked as Owen started applying the cast on her arm.

' Yes, I miss Megan everyday.' said Owen sadly. ' I thought I would be able to get over it after the sessions with the psychiatrist, but I am dreaming about her.'

' I still dream about Derek too sometimes.' Amelia said softly. ' I dream about the good times we had together as kids. But sometimes I dream of the day we both saw our father being shot. And I end up screaming myself awake too.. I miss him too. PTSD needs to be taken seriously.'

' I need to book an appointment to see the psychiatrist tomorrow.' Owen pointed out as he gently molded the cast. It seemed to be shaping well around Amelia's arm.

' Yes you should.' Amelia nodded seriously in agreement. ' And you also have to do all the chores in the trailer for the next few weeks as I cannot function properly with only one functional arm.'

' Yes ma'am' Owen nodded seriously in reply. He would do anything for Amelia to make her happy again. he would never ever hurt her intentionally.

 **Reviews and comments are very much appreciated!**


End file.
